


Burnt More Fiercely

by DoreyG



Series: Suns Once Shone [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Episode Tag, Kissing, M/M, Middle Aged Aliens with too Many Feelings, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a psychopath!" He yells, fists clenched right up in G'Kar's snarling face, "you would cheerfully kill yourself <i>just</i> to spite me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt More Fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> I may well not write more, but I just wanted to get this out there. I have a lot of feelings for these middle-aged alien gits, and I wanted to share them with the internet.

It all starts in the transport tube. A second from being dead, from boiling _alive_ in the heat of a fire, and apparently that is deemed to be the _perfect_ time to explore the tension between them.

...Figures, as the humans would say.

"You're a psychopath!" He yells, fists clenched right up in G'Kar's snarling face, "you would cheerfully kill yourself _just_ to spite me!"

" _I'm_ the psychopath?" G'Kar challenges, eyes so hot on him that he's not sure if he's faint from the fire or the proximity, "after you bomb my planet? Enslave my people? Try to _destroy_ me a thousand times over?"

"You are being melodramatic-"

" _Am_ I?" G'Kar spreads his arms. And if he thought his eyes hot, his breath is even hotter against the side of his face, " _look_ at me!"

"I am looking," he snaps wearily. Wearily because this has been a long war with much pain in it, and because G'Kar is still so very close, "and I see little change, G'Kar. I am sure you are incapable of being destroyed, you are far too stubborn for that."

"I'd be almost flattered, Mollari, if-" G'Kar cuts himself off with a snarl, makes a gesture that covers every possible ending to that statement. It isn't very polite, but... But he supposes you can expect little better from the Narn, even now, "is that why you allowed it all? Because you thought, somewhere in your twisted mind, that I could take it?"

"G'Kar-" he starts angrily, uncomfortable for reasons he doesn't wish to examine too closely.

"That I could take becoming a slave? Seeing my people become slaves? Seeing my planet reduced to dust and rubble?" G'Kar only continues over him, eyes and breath so hot that they _blaze_ , "that I could take having my offer, my hand stretched out in friendship, slapped away like it meant _nothing_?"

"G'Kar!" He yells, feeling obscurely... But no, that cannot be guilt for he has done the right thing. He has honoured the empire. He has done the _right_ thing, "it was nothing personal, I thought you would understand that. It was _war_ , and in war-"

"Do not lecture me on war, you pampered diplomat," G'Kar sneers, but there's a look in his eye so wrenching that an answering ache starts helplessly in his chest, "and do not lecture me on what is personal and what is not."

"I-"

"It is _always_ personal between us, Mollari," G'Kar's lips quirk up, but his expression can hardly be called a smile, "can't you see?"

And then, quite suddenly, they are kissing.

...If you can call it kissing. He is old now, he has kissed many before, and yet this is somehow different from all of them. G'Kar _savages_ his mouth, presses in with teeth and tongue so violently that he can feel his lips start to bruise. It is, without a doubt, the most painful and confusing and pathetic and-

Oh, and he is tired of lying even to himself. It is painful, but it is passionate. It is confusing, but it is certain. It should be pathetic, but somehow it feels absolutely _right_. Like they were meant to be here, trapped in a tin can five centimetres from death and kissing like their lives depend upon it.

It's insane, of course. And unhealthy. And deeply hazardous. And not even that satisfying, really, as they can do little more than kiss-

...But.

They keep doing it anyway.


End file.
